My Hero
by Howling SheWolf
Summary: Hong Kong usually just pranks Britain, but when he finds a girl lost in the streets, he takes a strong liking to her.


It was cold, I was colder. I was lost in the streets as I wondered around unfamiliar streets. I felt like I was just wearing a thin shirt as I heard the clouds crackle above me. I slowly made my way up the alley as I saw people walking by. My throat was dry, so I couldn't call out to them. I slowly made my way towards the busy street, hoping to find help. As I was just about to reach the lit part of the alley when I felt hands grab me roughly. I was pinned to the wall.

"Ello pretty one." A gruff voice said. I tried to move, but his grip was too tight. I looked over and saw a young man with a lit firecracker about to drop it in a man's pants when he spotted me. He threw the stick at the man holding me, making it pop loudly behind him. He jumped, letting me go. The young man ran over and pulled me away from the other man.

"What on earth is going on here!" the blonde man said looking at the scene. He turned to me and with wide green eyes asked me what happened.

"I I" my voice cracked, making a soar in my throat. The young man that saved me looked at me with worried eyes. I examined his face and realized he had thick eyebrows and handsome brown eyes.

"I was tryin to have me some fun when this boy interrupted me!" the gruff man said. England glared at the man as I clung to the Asian boys arm.

"Well it seems the woman doesn't agree. Now I suggest you run off before I decide to get officers involved in this." The man snarled and stumbled off. The blonde now turned to me. "It's a good thing you spotted her Hong Kong." He mumbled looking at my face. "I'm Britain, you can stay at my mansion tonight and get you better. You look awfully sick." He said awaiting my answer. I glanced at my hero and turned back to the blonde who also had thick eyebrows. I nodded and walked with the Asian man.

I was in a dress Britain's sister brought over for me. He had my hair fixed and I was dressed like a proper woman according to Britain. Hong Kong however was by my side as often as he could get away from Britain. I was sitting outside in the garden on the small concrete bench when he walked out following Britain and a few guests. I smiled at him and for a moment he seemed to stop. He stood there with his lips just barely parted. Britain snapped him out of his daze. He turned and as the men walked away he watched them until they exited the garden. He then proceeded to walk up to me and sit beside me on the bench.

"Feeling better this morning?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Much" we both were quiet for a moment.

"Want to see fireworks tonight?" he asked me suddenly.

"That would be nice." I said wondering where fireworks would be going off tonight. He smiled and rose from the bench.

"I'll get you from your room tonight." He said before leaving.

I waited in my temporary room. Because I was feeling better, Britain was sending a coach in the morning to take me home. "Unless you decide to stay of course. I have to admit, I will miss you, and how well behaved Hong Kong is when he's around you." Britain had said that night before leaving me for bed.

I heard a soft knock at my door. I jumped up and found Hong Kong there.

"Come, they will start any minute." He said pulling me down the hall.

He stopped in a hill top outside England's house. The stairs shone brightly as we sat there in silence. Hong Kong placed his hand on mine and gave me a small smile. Then there was a loud crack and a whistle as a firework light up the sky. We silently watched the show until a very angry Britain started up one side of the hill yelling at Hong Kong. He jumped up and pulled me up with him. He lead me down the opposite side of the hill and back towards Britain's house. We ran back inside and headed back into my room. We stopped and caught our breath for a moment. I felt a hand on mine and I looked up to Hong Kong. He leaned towards me and our lips touched. His lips began to move with mine as his fingers brushed my hair.

"You bloody!" England cursed as he ran into the room. He stopped seeing the position we were in. "Oh, excuse me Miss." He said backing up and leaving us. Hong Kong turned back to me.

"Please stay?" he asked taking my hands into his. His face was close to mine again. His breathe lightly hitting my face. I smiled at him.

"I think I would like to stay longer." I muttered and he flashed a quick smile as he gave me another kiss. He backed me up to my bed before he broke his kiss. I sat on my bed and looked back up to him. "Will you stay with me?" I boldly asked. His eyes smiled as he climbed into bed with me. We both settled in the bed and he held me close. His hand caressed my body as he kissed my head firmly before I fell sleep.

"So I assume you will be staying." Britain said at his morning tea when I walked in holding Hong Kong's hand. I nodded and he sighed. "That's perfectly fine, but the next time you want to impress her with fireworks, don't have them set to shoot off from my bedroom." He glared at Hong Kong.


End file.
